What's a musical Arnold?
by Glitch
Summary: There is a city wide holiday and Arnold earns his class tickets to a musical and a type of music pills. Nex thing they know total chaos occures, as the whole gang ends up singing their hearts out! Cuz dat's the way, uh huh I like it! ::Wiggles hips:: ^_^
1. PREASANTS!

It was only two years after Arnold, Gerald and Helga saved the neighborhood. The neighborhood was holding an anniversary concert in the streets. An exact replica of Arnold's 'Blockapolooza.'  
  
Arnold stared up at the skyroof as he laid in his bed. He heard the music blaring outside and saw some lost balloons fly over his skyroof as he thought of this joyous occasion.  
  
The mayor had decided to create this an annual holiday showing appreaciation towards Arnold and Gerald. Gerald and Arnold accepted, yet Arnold felt slightly guilty accepting it with one major fact hidden in the dark.  
  
Helga had been there practically moving them around FTI like pawns to save the neighborhood. Without her Arnold would probably be living in Canada eating Abner right now. Yet she had not recieved no credit for what she had done.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Geralds incoherrant ranting behind Arnolds door.  
  
"Yo man! Open up! We gotta get down there in about half an hour!" Gerald called the remembrance of the two's heroic deeds were always the last thing before everyone left.  
  
"Alright Gerald. See you downstairs!" Arnold called back.  
  
Arnold got up and fixed his outfit that he claimed for the fifth grade. For some strange reason Arnold was suddenly attatched to long sleeved shirts with collars, with the sleeves rolled up, and black jeans with black shoes. The last outfit he wore ever since two years ago...  
  
Arnold walked down the stairs, he was determined to have someone else noticed in the spotlight, and it's going to happen now. He ran out the door and stood on his stoop. The crowd outside the door cheered as he appeared. Blushing slightly, not used to the glamour even after two years, and waved. everyone cheered some more than continued with what they had been doing.  
  
Arnold did a check on his stoop looking for a pink bow or a japanese girl carrying an original sign from the first Blockapalooza. He instantly saw the sign. Quickly with fifteen minutes to spare he ran through the throng of people towards the sign without knocking anyone over. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey look Helga! There's Arnold!" Phoebe cheered. As she faved her sign that sayed in big red writing Save The HOOD! "Helga?"  
  
She turned to see her friend sitting on a stoop looking up at the sky with a distant look. Helga had been rushed out of the house by her parents and couldn't put her hair up in pigtails or put on the bow so she had her hair in a ponytail from a scrunchie Phoebe gave her.  
  
Phoebe knew all about what had happened and pitied her friend. She couldn't enjoy the yearly festivities with everyone, and she barely was seen without a distant look anymore. She was alway in thought and barely spoke a rude word, or yelled, threatened or even pull a small joke anymore. Even after all those times she had projects with Arnold in the fifthe and sixth grade, she was never the same.  
  
"Come on Helga, it was two years ago. Forget about it! Arnold was just too shock to reply to you back then! He and Gerald were just so preoccupied with their mission to save the neighborhood, you'd do that too if you were in his predicament!" Phoebe tried to console her friend, but almost nothing work, not even the idea of Arnold comming over, wait. Yeah he is comming over!  
  
"Helga?" He asked as he approached the two. Phoebe sighed and shrugged. Only the three of them knew of her secret. Phoebe just used the information to help with Helga's problems, Helga was there to conceal the secret, although it really wasn't much of a secret if the person it's about knows, is it? And Arnold, he didn't know what to do, he just felt uncomftable around her everytime they were with each other, even if he did enjoy spending time with this Helga that was quiet, listened and was exceedingly helpful...  
  
"Hey..." Was all he heard as a response. Suddenly he heard a call from Gerald.  
  
"YO ARNOLD! HURRY UP! WE GOTTA GET UP THERE OR THE MAYOR'LL GO WACK!" He heard.  
  
"ALRIGHT, I'LL GET THERE, JUST GOTTA GET SOMEONE!" Arnold called, and without any word he ran to the stoop Helga was on, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the stage.  
  
"Arnold! What are you doing?" She asked almost tripping over Choclate Boy and his coaco frappachino.  
  
"Letting the truth out once and for all!" He replied. They reached the halfway point to the stage  
  
"Arnold, you and Gerald deserve the credit! You did everything! Besides! I don't wanna go up there! I hate doing things in front of people!" Helga told him.  
  
"Well you didn't mind during Romeo and Juliet now did you?" He replied quietly. He felt her stop at the foot of the stairs leading to the stage.  
  
"Arnold, please...This day brings back bad memories, and I don't want to be remembered for them..." Helga told him pulling from his grip and rubbing her arm, her head bowing low.  
  
"Please, I can't handle holding all this on my shoulders knwing we couldn't do jack squatt without you. Please, for me?" Arnold pleaded, practically on his knees. Helga said nothing. Arnold decided to take a stand. "Fine, you don't want to go up there, I'll just announce to the whole city what you did without your concent or not!"  
  
Arnold marched up the stairs to hear Helga follow. He smirked as he saw her walk next to him.  
  
"Thanks Helga." He told her as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder. He heard a lot of calls, shouts and screams from the crowd and a very distinct, call from Harold.  
  
"Ooooh! It's Arrrrrr-nuld and Heeeeellllllll-ga! Sitting in a tree! K- I-S- uhhhh..."  
  
"S, Harold?" Anrold heard Sid say.  
  
"Yeah! S! I-N- uhhhhhh....Kiss-'iiiiiinnnnnggggg', what makes that 'ingggggggg' sound?" Harold called, there was a bunch of laughter and even more so as Harold began to cry and run to his mother.  
  
"Now for the two hero's of the city! Arnold and Gerald, and looks like Arnold has a girlfriend!" The mayor announced.  
  
"Technically speaking. She's a friend that's a girl." Arnold replied, a few laughs came and denial jokes. Arnold walked to the podium and spoke.  
  
"Hello everyone, thanks for comming again! Hope you enjoyed this years festivities. But I have an important announcement. Gerald and I weren't the only people working on Mission: Neighborhood. This girl, Helga, G. Pataki was the main brain of the mission. We just played by what she gave us. Without her we wouldn't be here." There was a bunch of gasp and whispers.  
  
"I know you're all wondering why am I telling this to you now? Why not sooner? In fact, I would have, but she wouldn't allow it. She wanted to stay out of the spotlight. For this I admire her for her humble, helpful attitude. So with a thought of debt towards her.." Anrold turned to Helga. "Thanks."  
  
She smiled and gave him a hug. Gerald standing there still taking it all in. He had just heard of this news and it was actually pretty overwhelming to hear that all at once. The crowd was cheering and chanting random things. The most heard were, 'Arnold!', 'Helga!', 'Arnold and Helga and Gerald forever!' and 'Where's the beer and bathroom?'  
  
"Well that's really amazing to hear! For this I will award you and your sixth grade class tickets to a musical and allow you all to be the first to try these new pills called, Music Syndrome. Allowing you to 'feel the beat of the day'. Very helpful for those people in your class who can't dance!" The mayor announced. The sixth grade class erupted with glee as the ran to the stage to recieve their prizes. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now why didn't you tell me?" Gerald asked as Arnold brushed his teeth. Gerald was sleeping over at Arnolds tonight and wasn't going to bed clueless.  
  
"What do you mean?" Arnold asked.  
  
"That Helga was Deep-Throat?" Gerald asked. "All you told me was it's a long story and you'll tell me later. Well it's later enough."  
  
"Yes she was Deep-Throat and I figured her out." Arnold replied as they walked to his room.  
  
"Yeah, but why'd she do it? She didn't really seem to like us, mainly you, back then." Gerald replied. He suddenly noticed a really red tint going over Arnold's face. "Why are you blushing?"  
  
"N-n-nothing!" Arnold replied quickly. Gerald looked annoyed.  
  
"Come on Arnold! I'm your best friend! Tell me!" Gerald complained as he walked in front of Arnold as he reached for the string to his staircase.  
  
"Alright. She had done it because....because....she.....l-loves m- mmee-iiiisteries! Yeah she loves mysteries so she wanted a piece of the action to be like..uh..Carson Stew!" Arnold rushed and exhaled heavily as he pulled the string down, hoping Gerald didn't catch it, he didn't.  
  
"She helped cause she wanted to be like Carson Stew? Dang, I thought you were gonna say she loved you!" Gerald joked and laughed, Arnold chuckled nervously, his blush increasing. Gerald caught it again.  
  
"Man, if she just likes Carson Stew, why do you keep blushing when I mention her loving you? You two really going with each other, cause I told Sid that you two would get toget-" Gerald inquired, quickly interrupted by Arnold.  
  
"NO!" Too loud... "I'm mean, come on, I don't want her to feel angry with me because I told her secret, she really likes...Carson Stew..." Arnold winced for some reason.  
  
"All right, all right. Fine. Hey let's look at that prize you got us!" Gerald told him. Arnold sighed in relief and waled to the desk where the single wrapped pills and tickets sat.  
  
"Dang, tickets to some lousy musical calld 'Kids of America' and these pills. 'Take before sleeping and the next day a whole new, better, beat that goes for you only will take over. May last for up to four days to a month.'" Gerald read the back. He smirked. "A new beat to your day? I gotta take this."  
  
Arnold nodded as they took the pill and went to bed. Little did they no how much trouble that pill could get them in.... 


	2. Oo weird

Ash's Note: Alright, alright, I forgot to tell you I had this idea WAAAAAAAY back as a sequal to the story Not So Bad. The difference to the HA version to the original, no one is in love in the real one. Besides, this is too good of an idea to me to waste as a sequal! READ ON!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Jack. Squat!!!!!!!!!!!! I adverted words to the songs but that doesn't make them mine. It's not me it's you belongs to Simon and Milo and I'm just a kid belongs to Simple plan. I adverted the words to Simon and Milo's song but not a lot, only enough to make sense to go with the story.  
  
"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!" The alarm clock chanted. Arnold pulled the switch and crawled out of bed, Gerald fell out of the couch as his pillow hit his face.  
  
"No man! I don't wanna go to school! Can we try playing hookie again?" Gerald pleaded, but Arnold pointed to a picture Stinky gave them of the school carnival they had missed. "Nevermind..." ~~~~~  
  
"Hey girls!" Gerald greeted Helga and Pheobe, stretching the world 'girls' out as they approached the boys waiting at the bus stop. Helga looked up at them with a smirk, her hair up and the distant look seemed gone forever.  
  
"Hello Geraldo." Helga replied. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Did you call him Geraldo?" Arnold asked, Helga nodded in equal astonishment. Arnold chuckled and added. "Welcome back Helga."  
  
"So, what did you do yesterday before the Blockapalooza?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, Gerald insisted we get ready AEAP (As Early As Possible) for our 'appearences'. He insisted we look 'fly for the ladies.'" The girls giggled as Arnold raised an eyebrow in an attempt to look like Gerald as Gerald gave a smirk that he called the Players Smirk. Arnold groaned. "Come on Gerald, I have no idea why puberty chose to let you go first on hormones, we always ended up going through things together, why did this have to be different?"  
  
"That's because you're gay man!" Gerald replied, the girls laughed harder.  
  
"No I am not! Remember what I said when we saw Helga in that two piece black bik....ini? oops....." Suddenly Anrold stopped, along with the other three who was staring at him with differnt looks. Gerald looked amused, Phoebe looked shocked, Helga looked embarressed. So was Arnold. "Well yeah, I complimented her on nice choice of outfit..."  
  
"No way man! You were all, 'DAAAAAAAANG! Is that Helga? Daaaaang, she fine! She got one good looking bo-day! And Gerald look at dat fiiiiiine shape and bust! All the right places....'" Gerlad doubled over laughing and had to hold on to a street sign to keep him up. Arnold was trying to pretend he hadn't heard anything.  
  
"Sooooo, what did you do Helga?" Phoebe asked. Helga coughed as she tried to lose her blush Geralds laughing accumilated and replied.  
  
"Awful, my parents are totally better now after they found out I saved the house. But before that it was like..." She jerked over for some strange reason. They heard a faint sound of music somewhere. She looked confused and continued. "It was lik-" Suddenly they heard music the music blast around them. Helga was just as confused till she began singing.  
  
"*I woke up it was seven, I waited till 11 just to figure out that no one would call.*" Helga sang. Gerald stopped laughing as he, Arnold, and Phoebe stared at Helga in confusion, who was doing a few cool moves that even Gerald couldn't get on the first try. "*I think I got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them, what's another night all alone? When your spending every night on your own! And here it goes!*" Suddenly Helga jumped and landed wearing a mid drift tube top and a pair of jeans that bagged around the legs. Her hair was down and flowed straight down to her mid chest. She held a electric guitar which she began playing.  
  
"*I'm just a kid and my life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares because I'm alone in the world and the world is having more fun than me! Tonight.*" She was creating a scene and Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe watched, amazed that she could sing, dance and play. Even though they knew she didn't know much about playing guitar.  
  
"*And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed, staring at these four walls again, I'll try to think of the last time, I had a good time, everyone has somewhere to go. And there gonna leave me here on my own! And here it goes!*  
  
"*I'm just a kid and my life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair! No body cares because I'm alone in the world and the world is having more fun than me!*  
  
"*What the hell is wrong with me! I don't fit in with anybody! How did this happen to me! Wide awake I'm bored and can't fall asleep! And every night is the worst night ever!*  
  
"*I'm just a kid......I'm just a kid......I'm just a kid.....I'm just a kid......I'm just a kid....I'm just a kid! And my life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair! No body cares cause I'm alone in the world and no body wants to be alone in this world!*  
  
"*I'm just a kid....I'm just a kid! And my life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair! No body cares cause I'm alone in the world and nobody wants to be alone in this world! (x2) No body cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me, tonight! I wanna rock, tonight! No body cares tonight! Cause I'm just a kid, tonight!!!*"  
  
Everyone stared, Helga's new clothes stayed as the audience she created left. The gutiar still in hand.  
  
"How'd you do that? Why'd you do that?" Arnold asked. Helga just looked at them with the same bewildered stare.  
  
"I have no idea...." She was gonna drop the guitar when she strapped it to her bag. She'll try to see if she could play it later. "Now where'd my real clothes go?"  
  
They looked around till they heard the bus advancing towards them. They walked up just as the bus pulled over and opened.  
  
"Hey Murry." Gerald greeted as Murry gave him a high five. He had changed departments after he and Moana got married and are having a little baby soon, MJ. M standing either way.  
  
"Ooooooh! Look it's Arnuld and Hellll-ga! Kissy, kissy!" Harold taunted as they sat down, Gerald and Phoebe had rushed to their own personal seat leaving Helga and Arnold to sit together.  
  
"Ooooh! Look it's Haaaar-old! Munchy, munchy!" Helga replied in her Harold voice pretending to chug one of those foot-long club sandwiches, everyone even Arnold laughed. "Look now he'll go, 'WAHHHHH! MO-O-O-OMMY!'"  
  
"No!" Harold replied. Then began crying and ran off the bus. "DA-A-A- ADDY!"  
  
Everyone laughed harder. Helga sighed, it felt good to say something mean after so long. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold and Gerald were walking down the halls of PS 118 and were talking about Simmons.  
  
"Man, he just keeps thinking things are really special when they aren't! I mean come on, it didn't bother me, but talking about Mickey Kaline about being a 'special retired baseball player who couldn't compete with Nick Saguire' is just crossing the line." Arnold huffed. Gerald laughed. "It's almost disturbing, like the time I saw Curly wearing tights and dancing the lambada..."  
  
"I'm telling you man! I'm starting to think your gay!" Gerald doubled over again remembering the Helga incident at the bus stop.  
  
"Your annoying me Gerald." Arnold warned, leaning against his locker, arms crossed over his chest and a leg bent upwards and resting on his locker behind him.  
  
"Right, right, right." Gerald replied and regained composure just to double over again. Anrold sighed as Gerald saw a pair of green high heeled shoes between his legs.  
  
"Arnold, check it out! Lila, 6:00." Gerald told him standing straight. Arnold looked over Geralds shoulder to see Lila and a hoard of boys and a janitor with a mop cleaning the drool.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Arnold asked, for some reason, Lila felt like yesterdays news to him, which technically, she was. Gerald looked stunned.  
  
"You say your not gay, but one of the hottest girls in school, the one you've been DESPERATLEY PINING after is comming your way, and you don't care? Your just asking for some more humiliation right?" Gerald asked. Arnold shook his head.  
  
"I guess I'm tired of being shot down." He told her. Suddenly he felt a jerking inside. He bent over like something inside was pulling him down as music began to play faintly. He straightened and looked at Gerald, who was as confused as he was. Then he felt the jerk again as the music blaired.  
  
"Oh no man, somethings gonna happen to you like what happened to Helga!" Gerald said just as Arnold jumped and his outfit changed. He was wearing his normal clothes except now his shirt was green like his eyes and the buttons were broken and it was opened showing a nice toned stomach and chest, and his blue jeans were slightly tight and form showing. He had one of those ghetto bowler type hats on too that he now was using to cover his face. (Hoooooot! Bunni I'm sorry, but it's my turn to start clinging to some arms! Again, HOOOOOOOT! /\__~)  
  
"*I recall the way she said to me, stuffily, gallently, it's not me it's you. And I remember just how she dropped my hand, then she ran! It's not me it's you. Seems like the old equations holding true, one from two, equals blue and nice guys always lose.*" He jumped up and began some choreography that a crowd, mainly girls, crowded to watch. "*First we're stuck like glue, than you say we're through, and all that you can say to me is it's not me it's you. HEY!*"  
  
"*It's not me it's you! Na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na, na na na! It's not me it's you!*" Rhonda, Sheena, Nadine, and Phoebe who was also watching began to sing.  
  
"*I can see the day she made me pay, walked away, heard her say, it's not me it's you. And how could I forget how her name was signed, dotted line, it's not me it's you. Shaired a brain like you, relationships take two, but all that you can say to me is it's not me it's you, hey!*"  
  
"*It's not me it's you! Na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na, na na na! It's not me it's you! It's not me it's you! Na na na na na na na na na na na! It's not me it's you!*" The four girls sang, they didn't know what song they were singing, but they didn't mind, it was fun. Arnold didn't mind niether he was dancing some great choriography and the girls were enjoying it, even two others who you would think last would watch.  
  
"*Isn't life a game of cut and blow, girls talk high, boys talk low. It's not me it's you! Voices ring and that goes pyscho show, that mean flow, now sing low. It's not me it's you! Prophocy come true! Message comming through! Click on ICQ! Starting words of love denied are- It's-It's- It's-It's!*"  
  
"*It's not me it's, it's not me it's, it's not me it's you!*" (x4)  
  
He did one last move and returned to his starting postitiong with the hat over his face. The girls suddenly screamed as they tried to bombard him, he was going to be a goner when a hand grabbed him. He saw Gerald and everyone else dissapear from view as his savior rushed him down into a janitors closet.  
  
"Thanks." Then he became really phreaked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Brainy what are you doing here?!?!" Ashley screamed as she jumps off her chair.  
  
::Wheeze, wheeze::: "Uh...".::Wheeze:: "I dunno..."  
  
"Whatever Brainy, just don't do that again! Anyway, see you next chapter!" Ashley waves at you but before you press the back button she screams. "Sorry, but, please review! I just want maybe five or more reviews, I like comments, no matter how long...-__-; God I'm desperate..."  
  
::Wheeze:: "Uhhh, yeah..." ::Wheeze.::  
  
::Back punches Brainy, who becomes uncouncious.:: 


End file.
